Hero
by ClampLover
Summary: You're Lan Hikari, net-op of Megaman and savior of the world. But life isn't good with a decrease of net-crime, Maylu with all her secrets, and the loss of your identity. Lan centered with onesided romantic Lan/Maylu but full friendship Lan/Maylu


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, but Capcom does.

Hello everybody, it's me ClampLover. I've returned, and for the first time, with a Lan-centered story. That's right, all Lan, all story long. This story has been a long, long time in the making. I believe I started this in March/April of 2005, or possibly earlier. Many a time I lost inspiration and repeatedly begged my friend and fellow writter Chi Ookami, once known as Charlow, to read and tell me about what I shoud fix. The You is Lan and the She is Maylu, I think I kinda used those pronouns to the point of repetitiveness. After a long time, about when I got to September part, I stopped. I just couldn't think of anything to put. Then it came to me, but I still prefer the story before that. Well anyway, I'd just like to dedicate this fic to Chi Ookami in my annual tradition of dedicating a story to her around her birthday...in November. I'm just soo sorry this is so late. Please forgive me.

Now the story is takes place after the defeat of Regal, and mentions the cleanup that mess called for. The story is light AU, because it focus after Axcess and makes it seem Stream occurred only after this story took place, one year later.

* * *

1/1 

You see her outside your house when you go to get the mail.

You say hello.

She says hi back.

Even before she really starts talking, Megaman is telling you it is mission time.

She hears him. She always had good hearing.

And with a simple goodbye, she leaves.

When she's gone, you can't find humor in the fact she's kinda used to you not being there.

1/07

The mission runs late.

Another missed dinner and another lost chance at net-battling till midnight.

You can picture mom's worried and relieved gaze when you walk through the door.

You hate making mom worry.

1/13

Ever since Regal's defeat, missions aren't as challenging as before.

You've been assigned to the darkchip clean up crew.

Still, even if the work is boring, you won't stop.

And besides, it's not like you can.

The net will always have evil lurking in it.

1/20

You fought with her again.

It was over something stupid, you won't even remember what it was two days later.

She told you she hated you.

1/25

The both of you are still fighting.

Her hatred is still ringing in your ears.

The uttered words hurt more than any attack from Regal or Wily ever would.

1/29

She and Yai went shopping yesterday.

Yai is really a god send.

While begging for forgiveness, she makes her listen.

But you don't feel forgiven.

You take back all the evil things you've muttered about Yai since her Princess videogame went world wide though.

* * *

2/1 

She had always been your best human friend.

She's as close to you as a sister to a brother.

She's a good friend, not the center of the universe.

The net and net-navis are number one in your life.

But, your friends and family are number one too, right?

2/7

You learned two new things about her after you catch her in between classes.

She's good at changing the subject and avoiding your questions.

When you asked her if something was wrong, she said nothing.

Famous calls.

She's disappeared down the hall.

2/14

Happy Valentine's Day.

Megaman asked what you guys were going today.

The joys of having slow net-crime and weekends at the same time.

You tell him your idea of asking everyone to go to the park to hang out.

She's not the only one you don't see as much of anymore.

2/21

It's snowing again.

You always loved it, jumping in it was fun. The only thing you hated was the cold.

She didn't love snow, but almost resented it it. She misses the color she loves taken away from the world because of the blank, expressionless white.

Right now, for just this moment, you can't help but agree.

Too bad you're on a mission and she can't hear you.

Chaud must have, because he's just asked you to repeat yourself.

2/26

You guys found an abandoned warehouse of darkchips.

Remains unfound before the rampage.

How its still there, you'll never know.

She helps you clean it up until Chaud arrives.

You tell her she'd make a good net-savior.

You get a "Thank You," and a wavering smile smile.

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

3/2 

She's a mystery to you.

You wonder whether she thinks your a mystery, or an old book she memorized from reading over and over.

Knowing Maylu like you know her, she could write a book about you and wouldn't get a single fact wrong.

You've know each other the same amount of time.

Yet, why does she know more about you that you do about her?

3/8

You've been a net-savior for a while now.

You still feel a rush of excitement whenever you get the call to help.

You wouldn't give it up for anything.

Right?

But what happens when the missions become fewer and the world becomes better?

What then?

3/13

She could never refuse anyone asking for her help, especially you.

So when you called her up for help on a mission, she agreed.

Maybe she'll tell you why she's been so different lately.

You're concered.

3/18

GIrls can scream really loudly.

You got to see that at first hand.

On your way home after being called for a large virus crash at the library when she was studying, you got reminded very painfully.

She was upset and sharp to you about your never being around and how much she missed you.

She told you she knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it.

She wasn't the only one hurting.

You missed her. You just couldn't tell her.

You can't afford to scream right now.

3/24

She's been avoiding you.

You start coming to realize that even with net-savior duties, you still saw her in town.

But now?

Nothing.

3/30

When you called, Mrs. Sakurai answered.

She was playing the piano.

She's very gifted at running her fingers over black and white rectangle keys

You'd have to be an idiot not to realize that.

You wonder if you could come over and just listen to her play.

You may not be talking, but you'd be happy to be close to her.

* * *

4/3 

Mom cooked curry again.

You favorite.

For some reason, it tasted bland.

4/8

You haven't talked in two weeks.

That's a long time for the both of you.

Not your choice.

But is it really her's?

There she is checking the mail.

God, you don't know what you've done to get her mad...is she even mad?

Time to go beg for forgiveness for something you don't have any idea about.

4/13

You've been thinking about her again.

You are both talking now.

Ever since Raika went back to Sharo and Misaki moved to Kingland, the city needed more net-saviors.

Well, not right now, but for when net-crime picks up, becasue it will.

You want to ask her to be one.

You're afraid to though.

4/14

Well, the good news is you asked her.

The bad news is she just looked at you.

She didn't say anything.

She just blinked and looked at you with pity in those brown eyes.

She's acting strange, almost as if she doesn't want to be one because there's no need.

You bet you aren't the only one pondering these changes.

4/19

Yai's worried.

Dex is confused.

Tory doesn't understand.

You're believe your more concerned than all of them.

Where did _she_ go?

4/23

The old Maylu wanted to be net-savior, wasn't so different, was your best friend.

The new Maylu doesn't like being reminded of net-saviors, really wierd, she's like a stranger.

You want the old her back.

And you won't stop till you get what you want.

4/30

You finally snapped.

You cornered her in front of her house.

You wouldn't let her leave until she answered your questions.

And boy do you have a lot of them.

* * *

5/1 

She's in love.

You feel relieved...angry...and jealous?

She's been weird because she's in love.

That doesn't make sense, why would people change for love?

But why is it bothering you?

Amd why is she looking at you so strangely, like you're missing something?

5/8

She's happy she got that off her chest.

You're happy for her and because she's back to being your best friend and not this stranger, this other personality.

You just wish she'd tell you who she's in love with.

Again, a stare is your only answer.

5/13

You've been preocupied lately.

You just found out it was really spring.

You always did hate pollen.

Stupid allergies.

Mom's keeping you out of school.

She's bringing you all your work so you don't fall behind and won't have an excuse for not doing it.

Some best friend she is.

5/19

You're very grouchy.

You don't know why.

Megaman thought it might have something to do with Maylu.

5/19

You haven't heard from Megaman in a few hours.

Maybe he went to Roll's?

Oh wait.

After that Maylu comment, you muted your P.E.T.

Megaman doesn't look happy.

5/28

Kiefer still needs a few more net-saviors, just in case something big happens and for the smaller missions too.

You ask her again to be one.

Her answer?

"No, I don't think so. After all, maybe there won't be a use for so many netsaviors someday."

Maybe? What maybe is there, it isn't like crime was going to slowing down forever.

It'll pick up again and your life will become normal again.

* * *

6/1 

Nine days and you're thirteen.

You're told you still act eleven.

You look older than your age however, with all the crap you've been put through.

6/7

You and her were walking on the sidewalk back from the personal hell you call school.

You have to look down to stare at her.

She was always taller than you.

You can't help but smirk.

6/10

Gemini is your astological sign.

Gemini characteristics are liveliness, courage, and wittiness.

And people say astrological signs are never right.

6/17

Do you really want to grow up?

Do you really want to change?

Do you really want to face this new world and it's new light?

6/21

Answer the questions.

Can't, can you?

Schools over, but the clock hasn't stopped ticking.

You haven't learned anything.

6/26

Summer is nice.

No schools, time for friends, and home cooked meals.

Sure, there's that pesky growing up thing, along with the decrease of net crime, but you can't stop those and that brings you comfort.

6/30

She should be arrested for attempted murder.

How dare she drag you to the Regional Net-Chess Championships.

Tora's not even here to keep you from dying of bordom.

6/31

She won again.

She's smiling and the trophy gleams along with her.

Maybe the lose of two days was worth it.

* * *

7/3 

Summer simplicity at it's best.

You're Lan Hikari, and you're ready to net-battle.

Of course, a virus outbrake just has to happen away from your beloved arcade.

Stupid viruses.

7/8

Even stupider Chaud.

Why did he have to go on a business trip today, and leave you to deal with all this work?

There was a reason you had him write up the reports.

You wonder if you can get fired for this.

7/13

The house is cold.

Mom and Dad went out.

Megaman went to see Roll.

Your childhood friend is in love with someone.

Even when Megaman was deleted you still had someone.

But now?

At this very second, you realized that you know what true loneliness was.

7/21

You're in her room, on her bed, watching her while she packs for a trip that'll take her away for a week.

You remember how cold your house was.

It's hot now.

7/27

There are little men in your head.

Each one is yelling at you to do something different.

You think that there is probably five, six at the most.

No, wait there's a seventh in the corner.

You can't here him, but you can't help but get the feeling he's your true voice.

* * *

8/1 

Less that a month till school.

You're handling it surprisingly well.

Whenver your reminded of it, you just cover your ears and sing la-la-la.

My, how you've grown.

8/7

She calls you cocky.

You call yourself confident.

She calls you reckless.

You call yourself thrill-seeking.

She calls you absolutly perfect in that sarcastic tone of hers.

You don't pick up on it and tell her you think she's right.

And there comes that oh so familiar twitch in her left eye.

8/12

You love Net-Savior meetings, although its been a long time since the last one.

You can annoy Chaud.

You can torment Raika.

You can pester Raoul.

And all in ONE day.

It just doesn't get any better than this.

8/17

The Buginator returns.

The net, the trees, the bops on the head for scaring more than just bugs are all welcome.

Well, except the her punches.

You didn't mean to hit that little girl with the net.

Of course nobody listens to innocent Lan.

Even Megaman won't help you with this battle.

Lousy traitor.

8/24

In your head, you make a bet and realized you lost what you took for granted.

You bet she'll follow whoever her mystery guy is around like a puppy.

No not really like a puppy, but her unwavering loyalty will shine through.

You remember when she used to come whenever you called.

How you miss that and you're so sick, so sick, of wondering how long it would take her to come to her mystery man's side.

So very sick of it all.

8/30

Ashes to ashes,

Dust to Dust.

A very beautiful thing has ended.

Summer.

You choose to ignore the looks you recieve from your classmates when you say something close to that ashes to dust phrase.

* * *

9/3 

And she slices and tears,

and screams and swears,

and your little heart is broken on the floor.

There was no need to take out all that frustration on your suppossed homework, it wasn't your fault you forgot to do your half of the assignement until right before you left for school.

Man, is she pissed. There's no way she helping you out now.

9/9

Yai's up to something.

She's got that look in her eye, the one that resulted in you being s villian in a multimillion dollar video game.

Speaking of that videogame, shouldn't you be gettting royalties or something?

"Yai, I can I ask you something..."

9/14

Deep down, for a while, you've known that it was time to let go of the ghosts of the past.

There were so few missions and no need for more net-saviors.

Being the forgotten, bored hero wasn't what you signed up for, only being called in for the occasional crime and clean up.

Now, you'll always be ready to go back on the battlefield the next time an evil orginaization tries to take over the world, but its time to let go and become a normal teenager.

You aren't the present day hero anymore.

9/19

It all goes in one ear and out the other.

You aren't seeing the big picture, or even the details of said picture.

A look to your left proves neither she nor Tory are helping you out with this one.

What could you have possibly done to get the teacher to look at you like that?

Okay, time to focus.

"Mr. Hikari, is there a reason that you've passed in only six of forty-two homework assignments?"

Meep.

9/24

Walking home from school, you and the rest of the crowd watch as an onslaught of police cars head in the opposite direction from where you're going.

Now, you aren't compelled to follow on skates.

You miss it, but you haven't been asked and everything is over.

You keep on walking.

9/29

It's official, you decide one day, free time not spent net-battling is BORING!

Boring, boring, boring boring.

"What about your homework" askes Megaman

Really boring.

* * *

10/1 

Countdown: 30 days, and you can't wait.

The candy, the pranks, the chance to run aroun in a costume, unrecognized and unblamable.

If only two people in particular didn't know you well enough to warn you,

"Prank me, and die."

"Do anything stupid, and I'll make sure you live in fear for the rest of your life."

Note to self: Leave Chaud and Raika Alone.

Oh Dex...

10/7

You always believed the net would be full of crime.

And you're still right.

Now, however, there's been a large, well lack, of any major net terrorist crimes to keep you occupied..

Not that you're complaining, you don't mind not being in danger. But...

"Isn't something missing in my life?"

10/14

It's much more difficult to let go of heroing then you originally thought.

You're still a net-savior; you still carry the badge.

There's only the occaional mission.

Crime busting isn't your forte anymore. It isn't anyone's.

You're tired and numb and empty.

10/21

"I love you."

10/21

"That explains a lot."

"You're not all _there_, are you Lan?

"Shut up."

"I've gotta go. Now, try to think things over, okay?"

"Wait, Maylu..."

She's gone.

10/22

You're kind of in a daze.

Well, you always wondered who she was in love with. And you were always jealous when thinking about who was the recipiant of her unwavering loyalty.

Man, you really are dense.

"Damn."

You don't know what to do.

10/31

She ruined Halloween.

You were all set to go out on a pranking reign of terror, and what happens?

She tells you she loves you.

Now you have to deal with all these emotions and can't prank...

When you pause for a second, you make a brief prayer that she didn't choose to confess to also stop you.

Possibly giving your heart to a girl that devious wouldn't be in your best interest.

Besides, you'd never have a chance if she already had that much control over you.

* * *

11/2 

She lives next door.

It might as well be the Pacific Ocean with the distance between you now.

Roughly ten days and still no answer.

You wonder how long she'll wait.

11/6

You're too young to know love.

Barely thirteen.

But she's the same age and so, so confident.

You just don't know what to do.

11/12

So much regret, so many words left unsaid.

"I'm not sure I love you more than a friend. I'm not sure what that love is. I'm sorry Maylu."

Silence evermore.

11/19

She's hurting, and she's in pain.

You caused it.

Accusations run wild in your mind and you have no one to blame but yourself.

11/24

"And, I'm really confused and don't know what to do. I mean, I'm sorry I hurt her and all..."

"Hikari." a low growl

"and sometimes I regret my choice and wonder what I could have said..."

_"Hikari."_ mild irritation

"differently. What could I do though? She.."

"Hikari!!! Get out of my office now! I'm not your therapist and I have a meeting in five minutes!" Chaud's shout echoes down the hall.

"Chaud, you're no help at all."

11/30

"Megaman, is Roll telling you anything about how Maylu is doing?"

"Kind of. She's upset, naturally, but she doesn't blame you or hate you or anything. Roll's just guessing she needs time.

"Good."

* * *

12/1 

Christmas is coming and you couldn't be happier.

Presents, no school, and dad usually comes home.

Peace on Earth.

12/7

Tentative smiles and avoided eye contact is the definition of your friendship, one that's lasted over ten years.

You can picture her face well, one that smiled, one that was open.

Now its gone, and you blame yourself and the lies you didn't say.

She recognizes your guilt and moves to say something, but she stops, closes her eyes, and turns away.

12/12

Mom knows because mom knows everything.

You're alright with that and the advice she gives.

"Things might change or they might stay the same. Whatever happens, remember you two care about each other and nothing can change that. Nothing."

Mom's so smart.

12/19

Whether it be instilled in your brain from all the television shows you've watched or be it basic male survival insticts, even you've realized that most situations can be smoothed over with a gift.

Sure, some could call it bribery, but that isn't true in this case.

You just want your friend back.

11/25

"I'm sorry Maylu, I really am."

"I know Lan, and one day this will all be a memory we can look back on and smile. But right now, it hurts, and nothing can change that. Don't misunderstand, I'm not mad at you, just at myself and the situation we've..I've gotten ourselves into."

"It's not your fault. We can't control our hearts."

"Who are you and what did you do with Lan?"

"Way to break the mood May. Watch it or you won't get a present."

"It's been years since you called me May. I always wondered why you stopped. What present did you get me anyway?

"A fluffy pink scarf Roll told me you had your eye on. I stopped calling you May because we grew up and older Maylu was different from the younger one. Still, deep down, you're just my best human friend Maylu Sakurai and I'm just the same old Lan Hikari."

"We'll work through this, won't we Lan?"

"Yeah, because you'd be lost without me."

"Other way around Lan, other way around. Times'll be rough, but it'll be okay in the end. Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not fond of the cold when I have hot chocolate waiting for me."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, and there's some for you if you're interested. And, before you say it, I do know you that well."

"I'll just let mom and dad know and be over in a minute. Merry Christmas Maylu."

"Merry Christmas Lan."

12/31

Time will change, as will the people.

Still somethings never do.

Your still Lan Hikari, net-op to _the_ Megaman and savior of the world. Life is good. Sure things will be rough with the decrease of net-crime and the still rocky relationship with Maylu, but you'll work through it.

You're Lan Hikari.

12/31 11:45 P.M.

"Lan, it's Chaud. First thing tomorrow, at six AM, we're needed in front of HQ. I'll explain the situation then, but for right now, get some sleep. We're back and it's big, something about a thing called Duo. Goodnight and Happy New Year."

* * *

It's finally over. I wanna cry. After three freaking years, it's over. I'm elated/proud/and saw at the same time.

I think I can see a lot of things wrong in the story. I mean, first of all, everything before Augustish was written before I got more experience and didn't know where I was going with the story. I've changed part of it and touched up some things, but...bleh. I'm more proud of the end, and added more humor during the second half of the story too. I'm so proud of the end though.

I know the story takes place in Japan and they might not celebrate or do all the things I've mentioned in the story, but I now have the shelter of this story being an AU one to hide behind. I was also tempted to put this story in the anime section, but I believe it wouldn't fit there right. It may be close enough to be anime, but I think the tone and actions of the characters don't exactly fit in with everything about the anime, and more of the game. Well. that's it, thanks for reading.


End file.
